Random Loving
by acesfirefist
Summary: Requested. Rated M for obvious reasons. PeroLaw. One-shot.


**A/N: So this was requested, and since I haven't had a chance to exercise my smut skills, I thought I'd give it a shot. I hope you like it. I know I loved writing it. R & R are always nice and appreciated! **

**I own nothing but the words.**

It was always a spur of the moment thing with the two of them. One minute they're sitting down, relaxing in the library, the next they're bodies are up against each other, begging for more of the other's touch. This particular night, they had both been(thankfully) laying on the couch, Law's head in Perona's lap while she delicately traced the lines on his calm face.

As he shifted up, the tip of his tongue slithered over the gap between his lips. Perona knew then just what he was thinking, and gave him a small smirk. Before she could manage to get a word out, his lips had crashed with hers, melting and molding to fit perfectly. It didn't take long between the deep kisses for him to situation their bodies in a more suitable position. As her favorite smirk loomed over top of her, her breath hitched. His lips were working their way down her neck, only stopping momentarily to suck and bite on the skin that covered the nook between her shoulder. All the while his hands went to work on moving up the thin fabric of her dress and placing her legs on either side of his body.

Perona gripped onto the back of his shirt, a bit displeased with how things were being ran. She wanted to contribute, and damn it, Law was making it rather hard for her too. "Mmhm, Fuzzy Hat…" She whined, tugging on his shirt and pulling him up to her, "My lips are here, silly~." He licked his lips hungrily once again before kissing her once more, letting his tongue explore the sweet tasting mouth of his lover. Honestly, if Law didn't know any better, he could have swore Perona was made out of nothing but sugar. Not that she was sweet, and kind(which she was…mostly to him), she just tasted that way, and he loved every last bit of it.

He took a moment to catch his breath, pulling the shirt up and over his head. It felt nice to let the building heat steam out, like a wave of relief had washed over his body. But before he could pull back down into another kiss, Perona's cold hands reached up and ghosted over his chest. It was the slightest of touch, but at the feel of her fingertips against his skin he admittedly, felt his heart rate jump up a couple paces. "Perona…" He started, leaning down and kissing her again, his arms grasping a hold of her waist and pulling her even closer. As he graced her soft skin with even more kisses, he could feel her breathing becoming more and more staggered. She was becoming impatient, and well, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't too. His hands gentle turned her so that her back was facing him, the fingers working on the corset he had taken off so many times before. He had gotten quite good at handling this difficult clothing, and as the strings went lose, the pale skin of her back began to show.

Perona's skin had always been softer than anything he'd ever touched, and her back was no exception. As his thin fingers ran down the spine, she arched it at his touch, head turning to look at him from the side. "Fuzzzy Hattt."

With that whine, he gave a small smirk, bringing her back around to face him, and throwing the corset off in doing so. He started his way back up them, starting at the top of her hip, biting and sucking, making sure to draw out as much as he could from the woman. His tactic was working, and soon enough a small whimper of pleasure escaped passed Perona's lips and she had to bit down onto the bottom one to suppress it. But in return, her hands had placed themselves onto his shoulders and dug in like claws. Soon enough the marks had let small droplets of blood flow out. He didn't wince, merely smirked even more, letting out a low hum, "Mhmmm, I love it when you're rough."

This caused a smirk of her own, as she reached over and grabbed a hold of his chin with her thumb and index finger, and placed the other red-stained finger into her mouth. Law could feel his pants becoming tighter and tighter, and as her hand pulled him up by the chin, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Lose the pants, hm?"

Two could be demanding, but only one could tease. He let his smirk hover closer to her face, but did not kiss, "Say please, Princess~."

Perona narrowed her eyes at him, but knew as well as he did that just being stubborn would get them no where. So a compromise was thought of. She ghosted her finger his jawline, "I'll lose mine if you lose yours~."

This…seemed like a fair enough deal to Law, and as his hands reached down to unbutton the jeans, he made sure to bring Perona's skirt down with a rough tug. Once both of their legs were free from the clothing, Perona chose to wrap her's around Law's waist, resting the end of the limbs in the crack between his own. This resulted in the pulling of the male even closer to her body. The heat from his warmth was more than enough for Perona, and admittedly it was one of her favorite things about Law. He was always so warm, where as she was always so cold. Together the two of them made the perfect temperature for each other, and made everything all the more comfortable.

The throbbing was becoming more and more apparently by now, and as one of his went to work moving around her body, she could do nothing to stop the moan of pleasure. But she wanted more; so much more. She craved his touch like no other, and he was teasing her. A groping of her ass here, and nibble on her firm nipple, and even the slightly touch of his fingers against the inside of her thigh..it was all becoming more than Perona could handle, and before she knew it, her own hands were tugging at the cloth of his boxers and pulling it down. She wanted to feel his warmth even more, inside of her, and she'd be damned if he was going to draw this out any more. She was a demanding princess, and was used to getting what she wanted.

And right now she wanted Law—hard.

He raised a single eyebrow at her eagerness, but gave in nonetheless, tugging the silk panties that adorned her bottom half off and starting his way back up once more. As he reached her lips again, he gave her another smirk, lifting her body up to meet him and sliding her hips into the right place. As the first thrust came in slowly, the aching pain grew even more. He himself was growing more and more tired of this teasing game, and as her arms wrapped around his waist and placed themselves on his back he began what he knew would be pleasure for the both of them. He grasped a hold of her bucking waist, letting out a pant.

As his thrusts became harder and harder, Perona's grip became stronger and stronger, bringing him just as much pain as he was giving her, but this was what he love; when his princess would lose that fragile facade she held so well as gave in to her more brutal instincts. The smacking of skin against skin, and the pleasurable moans of the pinkette could be heard through out their activities. As another staggered breath, and a flushed face reached Law, he could feel himself coming closer and closer to ecstasy. All the while, Perona lavished in the warmth that was inside her, filling her being. It was one of the best feelings in the world, as as her hips bucked forward even more, she pulled him in even more. That had done it, and with a short breath and a 'Ah!' she was in pure heaven. The blissful feeling could be compared to nothing, and as Law drove even further into her, she could tell he was close. Her hands reached up and sprawled out over his chest, feeling his heart rate, bringing him even more.

And with three words he had joined her in her pleasurable paradise. "I love you."

Completely spend and exhausted he leaned his body down to meet her lips again, "I love you too…" This was said before a kiss to her lips and a grasping of her petite body against his in a hug. Law's head nuzzled into Perona's bosom, kissing the skin softly there before letting out a content sigh. "I love you too, Princess."


End file.
